


Shots of Flames and Keys

by seismicmuffin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 02:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seismicmuffin/pseuds/seismicmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots all NaLu! Chapter 5: Someone has been trespassing in Lucy's yard...this time she's ready for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Week bonus prompt: Shine (FT-verse)
> 
> Word Count: 1,169
> 
> "Life is the fire that burns and the sun that gives light.

"Yo, Flame-Brain, where's Lucy?"

Natsu looked up to meet Gray's eyes. He'd been sulking at the bar for the past hour.

"She's at home. She kinda kicked me out."

Gray didn't miss the melancholy tone the dragon slayer had adopted. Or the fact that he'd ignored the insulting nickname.

"What, set the bed sheets on fire again?"

"No! And that was one time!" Natsu slammed his forehead against Gray's, fists aflame.

Mira quickly interrupted the almost-brawl, "Why did she kick you out Natsu?"

He sighed, and slumped back to the bar, "She's not feeling well. Told me to quit hovering before she Lucy Kicked me to the guild herself."

Gray slapped his knee in laughter, while Mira smiled sweetly.

"You may live together now but you still need to give Lucy some space, Natsu."

"I know, I know. She's just been…different lately."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"It's hard to explain."

Mira continued staring at him, waiting patiently, her smile not quite meeting her eyes; the telltale sign that promised punishment if he didn't elaborate. He should have known better than to say anything at all.

"Ugh…okay. It's just…she looks and…smells different. But a good kind of different. I guess." He crossed his arms, irritated at having to try and explain the weird feeling he'd been having.

It was something that had been bothering Natsu for a while. It was like everything about Lucy had been amplified.

Ever since he'd met the celestial mage she'd had this glow about her. A light that gleamed and shone with every sparkling smile and tinkling laugh.

It was radiant and warm and pulled Natsu in and there was nothing he could do to resist.

She was his Sun. He thought it fit her perfectly. The brightest and largest star in the solar system. A glowing, golden, ball of light. The sun is the source of all life…who had told him that?

And then there was her scent. It had always attracted him…but now it was stronger and a little…off. Like a mixture of his smell and hers. He figured it was inevitable; they'd been living together for three months after all. But there was something else mixed in too. When he smelled it, his heart fluttered and he wanted to throw his arms around Lucy and make sure she was safe. He felt the need to be near her constantly.

It was getting on Lucy's nerves.

He just wanted to figure out what had changed. She was her same normal self. She was always avidly discussing her new favorite book with Levy, yelling at Happy when he teased her and threatening Natsu with physical harm whenever he did something she deemed irritating.

So what the hell was it?

It was starting to piss him off, so he did the one thing he always did when something bothered him.

"Hey ice-freak, your face is stupid!"

"Look whose talkin' ugly!"

That's all it took for the guild to explode into a swirling cloud of fists.

The scene that greeted Lucy and Happy as they entered the guild was a normal one. Tables overturned or just torn to pieces and Mira happily humming a tune as the bodies sprawled on the floor groaned in discomfort.

Lucy hardly noticed. She was on a mission. She needed to get to the bottom of this. Her magic had been going crazy the past few weeks. The celestial mage could feel it pulsing through her veins and pounding in her head. Normally, it felt like a low hum in her chest, now it was a constant vibration on every surface of her skin. It left her slightly agitated and it didn't help that Natsu wasn't giving her a moment's peace.

She couldn't even shave her legs this morning without the idiot bursting into flames and splattering the shaving cream over every surface of the bathroom. She couldn't really complain though, he was  _her_  idiot.

"Hey Lucy! Feeling better?"

"Not really Mira…" Lucy sat at the bar and tapped a foot against her barstool in an agitated manner, "Have you seen Levy today? I wanted to ask her about something."

Before she could answer, Wendy hopped up to her, "Lucy, I heard you're sick. I can see if my magic will help."

"That's nice of you Wendy, maybe-"

A loud crack resonated across the guild hall. Elfman had just been thrown into a row of tables, sending chairs flying in all directions.

One headed straight for the small group. It would have hit Lucy if a sudden, blinding light hadn't engulfed her, causing the chair to burst into tiny pieces at her feet.

"Whoa!"

"Did Lucy do that?"

"What happened?"

Lucy still sat on her stool, eyes wide in shock and hands outstretched, in a feeble attempt to protect herself from the flying furniture.

"Uh…um I don't know what I did. It just happened."

"Lucy are you okay? I sensed a sudden burst of your magic," Loke was hovering at her shoulder, while the rest of the guild members jostled each other to get a good view of the charred chair.

"Hey everyone! Back off!"

"Natsu please don't shoot fireballs. You know how Master gets…"

Once everyone calmed down, Lucy was able to ask Loke, "Since you're here, do you sense anything different in my magic? It's been acting strange lately. Exploding chairs being the most drastic."

"Now that you mention it, yes. We've all felt it in the Spirit Realm…"

Natsu was getting irritated at all the people hovering around his girlfriend. In his frenzied state, he'd shoved Gajeel, knocking him into Wendy and in turn sent the young girl crashing into Lucy's lap.

Wendy's nose twitched as the celestial mage pulled her closer to stop her from being flattened by the two older dragon slayers now rolling on the floor.

"Lucy what's that smell?"

"Huh?"

"Your tummy, it smells different from the rest of you."

"She smells like the flaming idiot to me," Gajeel had launched Natsu across the guild and, dusting himself off, went to sniff Lucy as well, "I didn't wanna say anything but you look different too. Kinda…bright."

"You mean it's not just me? I thought I was going crazy!"

"Hmm now that you mention she looks like she's glowing a little. I have to squint to see it though."

"What are you talking about?!" Lucy screeched, making everyone cover their ears. It was incredibly irritating they were talking all cryptic about her when she was sitting right there! And sniffing her too!

"Well that might explain the change in your magic…" Loke was almost talking to himself, but Natsu managed to catch it.

"Her magic is changing? What would cause that?"

"Well…um…" The normally eloquent spirit was fumbling around his words.

"Just spit it out!"

"Alright alright! It er- usually happens when a celestial spirit mage is pregnant."

The guild went suddenly very quiet –for about half a second. Before a giant ball of flame burst through the ceiling and into the atmosphere.


	2. Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Week prompt - Wander (AU) this is popular, I may continue it so stay tuned :)
> 
> Word Count: 1,904

Lucy didn't know what exactly made her want to sit on the bench and watch the sunset dip below the ocean. She'd seen twenty-six years' worth of sunsets. From Beijing to Paris and everything in between. What was so special about this small town that made her want to see more?

She'd only been back from Europe for less than a week before she could no longer stand the silent mansion and the constant reminders of her parents. On the morning of the fifth day, she'd packed up her notebooks and clothes and got on the first bus travelling down the coast. It had only taken ten minutes to gather her modest belongings; maybe she'd known all along she'd be leaving again so soon.

Lucy was well travelled; she'd nearly filled her passport since she'd passed into adulthood yet she'd never journeyed through the States. Sure, she'd been to the big cities but she had felt something calling to her. Maybe it was because she'd just spent a month in bustling downtown London or maybe it was something else entirely but suddenly rural America had seemed very appealing.

The blonde took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of clean grass and salty sea. She could hear the boats lazily bump against the dock and the sound of seagulls overhead. Laughing families congregated around barbeques, teenagers were playing music by a bonfire down the coast and she saw several fishermen packing their things, ready to go home and fry up their catch. Lucy found it…peaceful.

She would just find a place to stay the night. Maybe two. A warm bed sounded much more comfortable than another night on the bus.

Making her decision she found herself in front of a cute little bed and breakfast, perched neatly on the corner, overlooking the water. It looked like it popped out of the pages of a book. Two stories of double paned windows with honeysuckle growing up the sides, there was a birdbath in the front yard, little stone fairies adorning the edges of the porch and a white picket fence completed the look.

Inside, it looked like a well-lived in family home, so very different from the cold sterility of the Heartfilia Estate she was so used to. Ringing the bell on the counter, Lucy was surprised to see a pair of large, very blue eyes pop up and meet her gaze.

"Hi! Do you need a room?" The voice was bright and sweet and attached to a very small person.

"Um…yes." Lucy watched the little girl rummage through some drawers to pull out a pen and paper.

"Daddy! There's a customer!"

A muffled, "Be right there!" came from a room down the hall.

"Are you here for the Sakura Festival?" The young girl climbed on a chair and swung her legs over the counter so she was at the same height.

"Um, no. I've never heard of it, actually."

The girl looked scandalized, "What? It's only the best thing to happen all year! There's a parade and music and awesome food and-!"

"Uh oh. I see you've got Ellie started on the festival," a man stepped up to the counter and ruffled the girl's long white hair, "Hate to break it to you but she's gonna talk your ear off for the next week now." He smiled warmly at Lucy and she was –to put it simply- dazzled. His hair, a rather unusual color, stuck out at odd angles, his eyes were deep and dark and then his smile –she'd never seen anything so charming.

Momentarily stunned, the blonde couldn't find any response for him. Instead, she settled for watching him rummage through some papers on the counter and place them in front of her. Willing her mind to snap back into the moment, she grabbed a pen and filled in her information.

"You showed up at a great time. We aren't busy yet so you can have your pick of room-"

The young girl hopped off the counter and jumped at Lucy excitedly, "Can I choose for you? Please? I know the perfect one!"

Lucy, still trying to mentally process the proximity of the attractive male in front of her, could barely summon the words, "Of course. I'm sure you know better than me."

The man at the counter chuckled, "She really gets a kick out of helping the guests. If you're not careful she'll be asking to make your bed and leaving extra shampoo and towels outside your room in the middle of the night."

"Dad! I haven't done that in ages. Not since Uncle Sting tripped and fell down the stairs!"

Lucy almost gasped. No way would she have thought the Greek God next to her was the girl's father. A big brother maybe; he must have been in high school when she was born.

Neither noticed the slight shock on the blonde's face; they were too busy laughing at 'Uncle Stings' other 'accidents'.

When the man recovered, he quickly scanned through Lucy's information, snatched a small key from the wall behind him and asked, "So…Lucy. How long do you plan on staying?"

"Just the one night. Thank you." He'd handed the key over to her and she couldn't help but notice how warm his fingers were.

The girl by her waist pouted, "Just one night? Awww I really wanted another girl to talk to. Gray and Gajeel are okay I  _guess_ …" Her frown deepened, "Are you sure you can't stay?"

"Come on Ellie, don't give the lady a hard time. I'm sure she has better things to do than hang around boring old Magnolia."

"But what about-"

The girl was silenced by a quick look from her father. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him, which he reciprocated much to Lucy's amusement.

"Okay, why don't you get outta my hair and help Lucy to her room?"

Ellie's excited smile was back and she grabbed Lucy's bags and slung them over her small shoulders, "Aye sir!"

He chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm then turned to Lucy, "I'm Natsu, by the way. If you need anything, just ask."

Their hands met for a shake and Lucy was once again stunned by his sparkly white smile. She realized a few moments later that she was still holding his hand and staring.

She pulled out of his warm grasp and awkwardly pushed her bangs back, "Okay, sure. Um, see you later I guess."

"Definitely," he said as he watched the pair walk down the hall.

Mentally kicking herself for appearing to be a total ditz, the blonde followed the young girl up the stairs. When had Lucy Heartfilia ever been dumbstruck by a guy? The answer was never.

Finally finding her voice she realized the girl had taken both bags, "Oh, Ellie, you don't need to take those! Please let me…"

"No it's okay really! I wanna help!"

The girl looked so happy, she couldn't refuse so Lucy obediently trailed her down the hall.

They entered the room at the far end of the hall Lucy watched as Ellie set her bags on the bed and ran to the curtains, pulling them back and letting the last rays of sunshine enter the room.

"You can see the water from your window," said the girl brightly before leaning in and whispering, "It's also farthest away from my dad's room. He snores like crazy so you might want to thank me later."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle along with the girl. It had felt like such a long time since she'd genuinely laughed about anything.

Taking a peek out the window, she saw a grassy hill overlooking the bay and underneath an oak tree there were several people gathered around a table, passing around plates of food.

"Wow, it's beautiful."

"My mom really liked this room, at least that's what dad says." Ellie had gone back to the bed and bounced playfully before looking curiously at Lucy's bag, "hey do you always wear your hair like that? Dad braids mine when I ask him but it never looks as pretty as yours."

"Um, sometimes. It took a lot of practice but I think I've mastered it." Lucy sat down on the bed next to her, "I can braid it for you now if you want?"

"Really? That would be so cool!"

Lucy giggled and started weaving her fingers through the girl's silver strands. She felt like she'd known Ellie for years. The blonde had always wanted a little sister and it seemed like Ellie craved some female interaction.

"So…Ellie. If you don't mind me asking, where's your mom?"

"She died when I was little."

"I'm sorry, Ellie. I lost my mom when I was little, too."

"You did?

"Yeah, I was about your age. You're what –eight?"

She nodded, "I was a baby, I don't really remember it. Sometimes I wish she was here, though. Dad always gets weird when I ask him about periods and other girly stuff."

Lucy tried not to laugh at the scenes she conjured in her head. Remembering herself as a teenager and the hell she put her father through, she felt tremendous sympathy for any single dads with a hormonal daughter. The poor guy probably had no clue.

"You don't have any female relatives?"

"Well I have a cousin, Wendy, and Auntie Erza but she's not really my Aunt. Most of the time it's just me and dad and his friends. They like to wrestle a lot." She crinkled her nose, as if such things were beneath her.

"…wrestle?"

"Yeah, they're weird. It usually happens when Gray makes fun of dad for something, like not having a girlfriend. Everyone else gets mad but dad says I'm the only girl he needs," she said proudly.

Lucy had spent maybe five minutes in his presence but from Ellie's words, Natsu sounded like a great father. Losing the mother of his child, raising her on his own and running a business while he was still so young; he must have had to grow up fast.

"He still fights Gray, though," Ellie had added as an afterthought and Lucy had to laugh.

"Okay. All done! Want to look in the mirror?"

The girls stood up and went to the vanity. Lucy found a hand mirror and held it up to Ellie so she could see the back of her head.

The young girl gasped, "Wow it looks just like yours!" She pulled the braid around her shoulder and gently stroked the pink ribbon Lucy had tied at the end. Suddenly, the girl turned and grasped her around the middle in a tight hug, "Thank you, Lucy! Let's go show my dad! You should teach him how to do it like this before you leave!"

Lucy smiled and let herself be pulled down the stairs.

Ellie stopped suddenly and turned to face the blonde, "Are you sure you can't stay? I bet you'd really love the festival. The rainbow blossoms are blooming and they are soooo pretty."

It only took Lucy half a second to answer, "Okay, I promise I'll think about it."

It was a lie. She'd already made up her mind. She would unpack her bags tonight and toss them into a dark corner. She was beginning to realize why she'd never stayed in one place for very long. She'd been looking for something and maybe – just maybe- she'd found it.


	3. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Week prompt: Gratitude (Edo-NaLu bc they need more love)
> 
> Word Count: 1,627

"Hey, I'm back!"

A jolt was sent through the guild hall as the commanding voice rang through the room. Everyone greeted the newly returned member, while she scanned the area looking for a certain a pair of goggles.

"Where's the little marshmallow got to today?"

"Would you shut it Blondie? It's too early for your screeching." Levy was in a corner, huddled over her second cup of coffee –it was common knowledge not to speak until she'd drank at least three.

Lucy was too busy interrogating Gray to give her rival so much as a glare, "You're his best friend, where is he?"

Gray was having a hard time answering, seeing as how Lucy was choking him with his scarf, "I-I haven't seen him yet today," he managed to squeak, before he fell back into his chair.

"Your  _boyfriend_  is probably out sulking like always!"

Lucy showed Levy the middle fingers of her two hands before stalking out of the guild hall. Before the doors closed, she could hear Cana's loud gasp, "How rude!"

The prude would probably sit her down for another lecture on manners later, but the blonde could care less -she'd even ignored Levy's jibe. Lucy had been gone for a week, and she sorely craved the shy smile of her partner, she didn't care what that little grease monkey or anyone else thought.

She should have known Natsu was off pouting somewhere. The loss of magic in Edolas had probably hit him the hardest; he'd only ever really felt at home behind the wheel. The poor guy was like a land-locked sailor, his only source of confidence had been stripped away from him completely.

His four-wheeler was in the middle of the forest when the magic ran out and there wasn't much point in moving it by force. Sure it was possible, but then Natsu would only be sulking closer to the guild; it wouldn't solve the real issue. These days he spent half his time sitting in the driver's seat staring into space or obsessively cleaning every inch of the vehicle. Even though it didn't run, it was still his pride and joy.

When Lucy found him, he was doing the latter. He had his goggles on, hands on the wheel and eyes closed; probably trying to remember the feel of driving. He'd never let Lucy in the driver seat but she'd been a passenger plenty, they'd had some great times cruising around Edolas. Whether they were evading the army or just out for a joy ride, they'd always had fun together.

It had been exciting and dangerous and she'd forever be thankful that Natsu had found her and dragged her to the guild that fateful day all those months ago.

Natsu never knew he could miss something so much. The resonating roar of an engine, the pungent aroma of burning lacrima, the squeal of tires on pavement. He could  _almost_  smell it,  _almost_  feel it. It was confidence. Security. Freedom. And all of it was gone.

Whenever he'd felt frustrated, insecure, angry –anything, he had been able to just hop in his four-wheeler and let the road take him. When he was in the driver's seat all his problems were like wind through his hair.

Now he had to sit and deal.

He was the famous Fireball Natsu of Fairy Tail, fastest man in Edolas. Without his car he was worthless.

Natsu only ever felt truly happy behind the wheel, which is why he spent all his spare time in or around his car.

Lucy had quietly snuck through the underbrush and was now watching her friend through the passenger side window. Natsu was completely oblivious, the blonde would have thought he'd fallen asleep if she didn't know any better. His hands were still on the wheel and he had the cutest smile on his face, as if he was having a very pleasant day dream.

She couldn't help herself.

"Oi! Fireball!" She slammed her hands against the glass window.

Natsu jumped so high he hit his head on the roof, "Ow! Lucy what was that for?"

The blonde pulled open the door and hopped into the passenger seat. Chuckling at Natsu's bewildered expression she pulled him over to her, "Sorry, here let me help!" She put an arm around his neck and rubbed her knuckles over his scalp.

Natsu yelped and squirmed away, "Noogies aren't helpful at all!" He huffed loudly and positioned himself against the door, as far away as he could get from Lucy's playful smirk.

He glared at her with arms crossed, making her laugh even more. Natsu's angry pout was probably her favorite look of his, she loved it when she managed to rile him up. Not that she minded his timid cowering; she found it…endearing.

"Aren't you gonna say 'welcome back'?"

The sarcasm was strong when he practically spat out "Welcome back, Lucy- _san_!"

Lucy couldn't hold back her grin, even with the vehicle out of commission, Natsu was still confident enough to give her attitude. She'd ordered him to drop the honorific a long time ago, so now it only came out when he was irritated –or scared depending which Natsu she was talking to.

After another few seconds of glaring at her, his face softened and he remembered why she'd been gone.

"How was your mission then? Has anyone made…progress?" She could see he was not very optimistic about getting answers.

"There were rumors…but I could never find the source. I talked with the Raijinshu and Laxus has been doing some experiments but nothing worthwhile yet. You should have come with me, you're way better at understanding that stuff."

Lucy watched him from the corner of her eye, hoping that the compliment would get him talking. She saw it had no effect on him and now she was the one getting irritated. The blonde wanted her best friend back, sulking was not like him at all.

"Alright loser that's it!" Lucy threw herself across him, opened the door and shoved him outside. Natsu squeaked in a very unmasculine fashion when he face planted into the grass and quickly curled into a ball. He had learned that keeping his appendages close to his body would make it more difficult for Lucy to ensnare him in an arm bar or another uncomfortable hold.

Lucy decided to have mercy on him and only nudged him with her foot, "If you come back to the guild right now I'll go easy on you."

"I don't wanna go! It's embarrassing!" The words came out muffled; Natsu was trying his best to keep his head shielded in case of any more noogies or wet willies.

"Embarrassing? What are you talkin' about?" Lucy sat down next to him and pried his arms away from his face.

"I-I'm useless! I was only ever g-good at one thing and now it's gone!"

"You know that's not true-"

"I can't even search for Igneel anymore now that all the magic is gone! Am I supposed to walk all of Edolas now?"

Lucy felt a pang of sympathy for her friend, she knew how important finding his father was to him.

The blonde quickly looked around, hoping that no one was spying on them. She didn't need anyone else hearing what she was about to say.

"Okay, listen up. First of all, quit degrading yourself. You're smart and resourceful and the best friend I've ever had."

Natsu peeked over his arms, wide-eyed, "That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me…"

Lucy continued as if she didn't hear him, she wanted to get it all out in one go and he better not ask her to repeat it, "You always cheer me up when I'm down so I'm gonna find a way to repay you for that. We'll figure out a way to get things working again, so stop feeling sorry for yourself and snap out of it. When we find your dad do you want me to tell him what a baby you've been these past few weeks?"

The boy sniffed and shook his head no.

"That's what I thought, now get your shit together Dragion, I want my Fireball back, alright?"

Natsu's tears had suddenly dried up and he could only nod at the girl next to him…' _my Fireball'_ …

Lucy stood and brushed off her pants, willing her blush to disappear before he noticed, "I heard Levy talking about some ideas and as much as I can't stand the flat-chested brat, she might be on to something."

"R-really?"

"Really. We're gonna start brainstorming and get your car working again. Just do me one favor."

The creepy smile on the blonde's face made Natsu more than a little nervous.

"Uh w-what?"

"First thing we do when its working again is scare the crap outta Levy." Lucy was rubbing her hands together like an evil mastermind, "Remember that time you drove by a puddle and soaked her? She got mud all in her hair! I think that might have been my favorite day ever!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh, he never really understood the two girls' rivalry but he knew they secretly cared about each other –in their own twisted way, "I'll do you one better, if you help me fix my car I'll let you drive it – _once_."

Lucy jumped so suddenly, Natsu threw his arms in front of his face to protect himself.

"You would?! Ohh Natsu!" The blonde pulled him into a bone-crunching hug, making him squeal loudly.

"O-ow! That hurts! Stop!"

"Hey that reminds me! Evergreen told me about this new torture technique, let's try it!"

"Noooooo!"

The sounds of whimpering could be heard all through the forest as Lucy dragged a struggling Natsu back to the guild by his collar.


	4. Transformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NaLu Week prompt - Transformation (FT-verse)
> 
> Word Count: 648 (short, I know, sorry!)

Natsu tapped his foot absentmindedly on the bed post, earning himself a glare from the blonde sitting at her desk.

"Natsu."

He cracked open an eye to show he was paying attention, "Hm?"

"You're distracting me."

"I'm not doing anything."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "You keep tapping your foot. A few minutes ago you were popping your gum and then before that you were whistling – _way_  off tune by the way." She didn't mention the fact that he was lying shirtless on her bed –oh no that was not distracting in the slightest.

Natsu huffed and crossed his arms over his bare chest, "Well what do you expect me to do while you're over there writing?"

"I don't know. Where's Happy?"

"On a mission with Charle and Wendy." Natsu had now produced one of the rubber balls that Happy liked to play with from his pants pocket and started using the ceiling to play catch with himself.

"Why don't you go to the guild?"

"Nah, it's boring this time of day."

"And you're not bored sitting here?"

Team Natsu had decided to take a few days off to recover from their most recent mission. It had been grueling but rewarding nonetheless; Lucy's rent was paid up for the next month and she was looking forward to working on her novel. That is, until a certain dragon slayer had climbed in through her window bright and early that morning with apparently no other purpose than to annoy her.

"You're my favorite person, Luce. I like being around you." Natsu's eyes were expertly trained on the rubber ball so Lucy had no way to gauge his expression.

Her lips were pursed; she'd been ready to kick him out to rid herself of the sound of rubber on drywall, but she didn't move. Her mind was too busy trying to wrap itself around his words.

_Favorite person? When did that happen?_

The blonde stared at her notebook blankly, thinking about his words. They'd only known each other a year, not including their time on Tenrou. Out of all the people in the guild he grew up around, she was his favorite? Lucy couldn't deny that he seemed oddly attached to her, even from her first few weeks in the guild. Mira had made sure to point out to her that Natsu had never shown up at the Strauss' abode without permission -the way he did to Lucy- even when he was a kid.

She glanced over to Natsu and let his words sink in further as she watched him. She felt extremely warm all of a sudden, in a good way, and felt her lips tugging up into a smile. She tried to imagine her life without him; it made her chest ache just to think about it.

Lucy tried to pin-point the moment when their relationship had moved on from partners to best friends. It had been such a natural progression she'd barely even noticed.

She let the smile overtake her features as she came to a sudden conclusion. Natsu was still happily bouncing the rubber ball off the ceiling when she shut her note book with a loud snap.

"Let's go do something." Lucy stood and grabbed Natsu's hand, dragging him to the door.

"Huh –after all that fuss you made about finally getting some free time?"

"What? Am I not allowed to change my mind?"

"Course you can, you just usually don't." Natsu had shrugged into his vest and followed Lucy down the stairs.

The blonde wrapped her arm in Natsu's as she contemplated where they should go.

"I just decided I want to go do something fun with  _my_  favorite person."

She saw the boy's cheeks pink as he recalled his earlier words.

As they walked along the riverfront, Lucy was left to wonder how long it might take for best friends to turn into something more.


	5. Trespasser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (AU) every time you sneak out of your damn house you go through my yard and my dogs won't shut up and I am tired of it prepared to be soaked with water guns on your way to your next party - this is very popular, I may continue it so stay tuned :)
> 
> Word Count: 1,217

"Not this time, you jerk!"

A very angry blonde jolted out of her bed and pressed her face to the window, overlooking her backyard. The glass was foggy, making it difficult to see anything, but she  _knew_.

Every single Friday night for the past month her stupid, obnoxious neighbor hopped the fence and ran through her yard, causing her dog Plue to go ballistic. If only her little white shi-tzu was actually intimidating, it might have stopped the guy from trespassing, but  _no_.

Who the heck was this kid anyway?

Lucy was new in the neighborhood and had only ever managed to see the back of a messy pink head as he descended on the other side of the fence.

Pink hair,  _honestly_! What kind of place did her dad drag her to?

Whatever it was it didn't matter at the moment because the culprit was about to get away.

She'd carefully lain her slippers by the bedroom door and, shuffling them on, she dashed down the hallway to the sliding glass door.

Her father, a very heavy sleeper, was completely oblivious to the racket Plue was making. She had to give the dog some credit though; for all the ferocity he lacked at least he was willing to put forth some effort to be intimidating.

She could hear the boy's muffled laughter as the little dog tried to sound fierce from his spot in the kennel. Lucy was even more peeved now; she couldn't wait to teach this jerk a lesson.

Slipping through the door, she snatched up her strategically placed weapon and quickly pumped air into the chamber, only stopping when she had to use all her strength to pull the lever back.

A satisfied smirk reached her lips when she saw he hadn't bothered to wear a sweater over his thin t-shirt.

 _All the better for me_ , Lucy cackled in her mind.

Plue quieted as he sensed her approach; if the kid had been paying attention he might have noticed but he was entirely focused on his task. She could see his biceps straining as he tried to pull himself over the fence. He must have misjudged his jump because he was taking longer than usual.

Barely able to keep her excited giggles to herself she sneaked up behind the trespasser and squeezed the trigger; releasing a stream of water right at the boy's vulnerable back.

The very girlish shriek as the water made contact with her victim was the most gratifying noise she'd ever heard. The loud thump of his back meeting the grass and the groan of discomfort were very close seconds, though.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"Stop sneaking through my yard, you freak!" Lucy stomped her foot on the ground as the boy squirmed to right himself and face her.

He blinked at her for a moment before rolling over with laughter and clutching his sides, "Wh-what are you wearing?"

The blonde quickly checked herself and scowled, "They're called pajamas, is there something wrong with that?"

"N-no, b-but the b-bunny slippers!" He was still chuckling on the ground and Lucy'd had enough.

Her slippers and matching pajama set were  _cute_  and no stupid boy would tell her otherwise.

"It's not funny! Now get out of my yard!" She pumped the water gun again and unloaded another jet of water, this time directly at his laughing face.

"Urgh! Stop!" He covered his face with his hands but made no attempt to run away.

"Get out!"

"What do you think I was tryin' to do? Didn't you see me climbing the fence, weirdo?"

"You're the weirdo! Why are you sneaking through people's yards in the middle of the night?" a sudden thought occurred to her, "Are you some kind of pervert?"

"What! No!" He jumped up suddenly, his t-shirt sticking wetly to his chest, "If anyone's a pervert here, it's you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me! You're always lying around here naked during the day!"

"WHAT?! I'm not naked! It's called sunbathing, stupid and I wear a bikini!"

She could barely hear his reply as he rolled his eyes, "Coulda fooled me."

Lucy glared and wished she'd had the foresight to fill another water gun, "Are you leaving yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Thanks to you I have to change now and I'm already late. Just do me a favor and put a muzzle on your dog; that thing is annoying."

Lucy stomped after the intruder as he made his way to his side of yard, "He wouldn't bark at you if you used the sidewalk like a normal person!"

"Says the girl who waits all night to ambush an innocent guy with a water gun!"

"But you're not innocent and I wasn't  _waiting_."

"Uh huh sure you weren't." He was getting ready to climb over the fence when Lucy's laughter stopped him.

He stretched his back around to see where she was pointing, "Aw, really. You made me get mud all over my pants, too."

"I don't think that's mud..." She tried unsuccessfully to muffle her giggles behind her hands.

"Ohh GROSS! I gotta take a shower now too! Might as well not even go..."

"Serves you right." Lucy's smug smile made him scowl.

"Nobody deserves this. These are good jeans, you totally owe me now!"

He had managed to get over the fence as he said this and she could hear his grunt as he landed on the ground.

Lucy rolled her eyes, even though she couldn't see him anymore, "And what exactly would an annoying trespasser want from me?"

There was a pause and she could almost hear the smirk in his voice, "Wait up for me again next Friday, same time. Except without the pajamas."

Lucy was thankful the fence hid the extreme blush on her face, "Oh my god you  _are_  a pervert!"

She could almost see his frantic flailing through the cracks in the fence, "No! I didn't mean it like that! I mean -uh wear something normal...like you'd wear to a party."

"What?"

"My friend has this thing every Friday at his house. Invites people over and stuff. I know you're new in the neighborhood so you could probably meet some people there..."

Lucy was stunned to silence, she didn't know how to answer. The guy she'd been loathing and cursing for the past month and  _ambushed with a water gun_  was asking her to hang out and meet his friends?

"I-I mean you don't have to of course. I was just -uh I've been meaning to ask you -but every time you're out here you're naked, I thought it might be awkward."

"For the last time I'm not NAKED!" Lucy gave herself a minute to calm down before answering his question, "Ugh, alright...I'll go. But don't sneak in through my yard, I have a door you know!"

He scoffed, "Whatever, doors are boring!" She could tell he was walking towards his house now, "See you next week then, pervert!"

"You -ugh!" Five minutes of talking with the guy and she could already tell arguing was pointless. Bringing Plue back inside with her, she left her mud-covered slippers at the door.

Lucy made it all the way back to her bedroom before she realized she didn't even know the trespasser's name.


	6. diamond and snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Diamond" and "Snow" requested by a lovely follower on tumblr. Enjoy!
> 
> Word Count: 812

"Natsu, what exactly are we doing out here?" Lucy couldn't deny that she was more than a little put-out at the moment; trudging through the snow was not her favorite past time. It didn't help that her boyfriend had dragged her out of bed that morning well before the crack of dawn.

"You'll see in a minute. You're gonna love it." Natsu had taken Lucy's hand and pulled her along after him, his weight helping her feet glide easier through the thick snow.

They stopped at the top of a hill. Next to them, a row of sakura trees overlooked the bay. Soft pink petals drifted lazily across the white ground and peaked through the fluff that rested on the branches.

Lucy watched as Natsu cleared a spot beneath one of the trees and carefully laid a thick blanket across the snow. She joined him on the ground a minute later and they silently took in the sight before them.

The horizon was glowing faintly; gray clouds slowly morphed into muted pink and purple hues that were mirrored in the calm water.

Lucy smiled contentedly, enjoying the gradual changing of the clouds. She may have been half-frozen but it was quite the beautiful scene. She leaned into the warmth beside her, blowing her breath out slowly and watching the little puffs form in the air, completely oblivious to Natsu's inner turmoil.

He was fidgeting nervously with his coat pocket and rolling a small object between his gloved fingers. He'd been thinking about this moment for months now, even going so far as to ask for help from fellow guild mates to make sure his plan was foolproof. It had been Mira that suggested this particular spot; he'd have to thank her later, once everything was said and done, it really was the perfect setting for what he had in mind. Absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't realize when his hands starting playing with drifts of snow next to the blanket.

Finally, steeling himself, he turned to his girlfriend, "Hey, Lucy, I -" the words caught in his throat when she looked at him.

The early morning light made her brown eyes shine, her face matched the rosy cherry blossoms strewn across the ground, slightly flushed from the cold wind nipping at her cheekbones. Staring at her now, he couldn't remember how his sentence was going to end.

Lucy's smile faltered, seeing the blank expression on Natsu's face, "You okay?"

Natsu looked away and cleared his throat; he couldn't recall a time when he'd been more nervous, except maybe the day he'd asked Lucy to be his girlfriend.

The question on his mind right now though, was so much more than that.

Sticking his hand back into his coat, he prepared himself to show Lucy what he'd been keeping hidden from her the past couple weeks. Fishing around in the fabric, his fingers came back empty. Feeling his heart sink into his stomach, Natsu dug around a second time, then shoved his hand into his pants pockets, turning them inside out. When his efforts revealed only lint, he began patting himself down repeatedly, his movements becoming more frantic with each moment.

Lucy pulled away from him, a little startled at his sudden change in behavior. He'd been abnormally quiet that morning and now he'd just switched gears into hyper drive.

"What are you doing, Natsu?"

He had stood up, carefully stepping around the blanket, surveying the area with wide eyes. Lucy tugged at his pant leg, trying to get his attention. He was now digging through the snow; a few choice curse words being whispered into every crisp handful he crushed through his fingers.

"Natsu! What's gotten into you?"

"Its -um -nothing…Lucy…just give me a minute." He'd sat back onto the blanket, patting himself down once again and removing his jacket for a more thorough search.

Lucy watched him carefully, wondering what on Earthland had possessed him to act so strange. She was about to shrug it off and chalk it up to Natsu just being Natsu when a flash of light caught her eye.

The sun, now being completely risen, was casting golden light across the hill, gifting it a soft glow. She was positioned perfectly to see the bright shine of metal half-buried in the chunks of snow next to Natsu.

Reaching across him, she snatched up something small and hard. Brushing away the small white flakes caught in her gloves, Lucy gasped when she realized what she had found.

Natsu had stilled completely, his face finally regaining some color as his eyes darted between his girlfriend and the object grasped in her fingers.

"N-Natsu..?" His name was barely a whisper between them.

"Lucy…" He rubbed nervously at the back of his neck before scooting himself closer and taking her small hand in his, "there's something I wanted to ask you."


	7. good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend on tumblr. It's short and Gruvia. This series will still be mostly NaLu, but I had nowhere else to put it :) :)
> 
> Prompt:" "Good Enough"

The woman had spent the better half of her morning staring out the window; she almost had herself convinced that if she sat there long enough, her determination would be rewarded.

She told herself;  _the next time Juvia's eyes open, he will be walking this way, down the familiar path towards the place he shared with her. He won't say he missed her out loud, but his eyes will tell a different story. She'll take his coat and smile, he'll tell her about his mission and there will be a very good reason why he was gone so long. They will laugh about it and it will be forgotten. Juvia just has to count to ten and open her eyes_.

It was a silly game, but it was all she had.

He had been gone four months this time.  _Four. Months._

Her cheery personality was slowly being chipped away with each passing day. After spending three weeks searching for him, she'd given up. She tried to keep her faith in him; he would return to her when he was able. Wouldn't he?

She tried to keep herself busy around the house, but there really wasn't much to clean up since she'd been on her own. The one thing she couldn't bring herself to do though, was dust the bookshelf. A single shirt was strewn lazily across the top, the sleeves rustling lightly whenever there was a draft.

It had landed there the day before he left. She refused to pick it up.

If she did, how would she ever know that it had all been real?

She couldn't possibly have dreamed up six months of interactions; training with each other, sharing meals, friendly companionship -she wasn't  _that_  delusional.

But she was beginning to doubt herself.

It was difficult work; keeping the depressing thoughts at bay. It was just so hard, now that she was alone in this house they'd shared. She didn't even have the friends she'd made in Fairy Tail to go to for comfort.

Who would want her anyways?

Why would anyone welcome the dark clouds above their heads, blocking out the sky and sending a chill down their spines?

She looked out the window once more; the sun was receding, casting an ominous shadow across her sullen face. The splatter of rain began softly at first for a few minutes, before battering the rooftop harshly and blocking out all other sound.

The Rain Woman couldn't help but begin to think;  _when will she be good enough?_


	8. kiss me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Kiss me" and "Hey, have you seen the...? Oh." requested by the lovely DancesWithSeatbelts :)
> 
> Word Count: 964

Natsu Dragneel was on a mission. A cleaning mission to be exact. Just twenty minutes prior, he'd been assaulted by a blue cat.

Literally.

A. Blue. Cat.

Somehow, his curious feline had managed to find an open paint bucket and thought it a great idea to go for a swim. And then run wildly throughout the entire apartment.

Now, Natsu didn't dislike the color blue or anything, but he certainly wasn't keen on having aqua furniture. Or countertops. Toilet seat. Curtains. You get the idea.

After changing clothes, Natsu dragged himself to the nearest store, hoping they'd have everything he needed. He'd spent the walk there compiling a list in his head and was now busy tossing items into a shopping cart.

According to a quick internet search, dishwashing detergent was a safe option to remove paint from fur.

But there was no safe option for Natsu.

Did they sell hazmat suits at the supermarket? He thought that unlikely. With a defeated sigh, he filled the cart full of bandaids, neosporin and a pair of heavy duty rubber gloves. He also tossed in a few towels for good measure, to replace the ones that would inevitably be destroyed.

It was going to be a very long night.

Knowing how unpleasant this deed was going to be, Natsu also added some comfort food to the ever growing pile.

After throwing several bags of Takis and fish flavored treats on top of the necessities, Natsu realized just how expensive this task was becoming.

He began to re-evaluate the situation. The idea of a blue spattered apartment was starting to grow on him. Girls liked blue, right? Maybe they'd think it was charming; it could be a good ice-breaker...

His thoughts were interrupted by a flash of blonde near his side. There was a girl next to him, staring openly. Did she work here? Maybe she wanted to help him.

"Uh hey -do you know where the-"

"Kiss me."

"...huh?"

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia was on a mission. A pregnant woman's mission to be exact. Not for herself,  _no way_. She had just gotten home not too long ago and found her very round roommate sprawled across the kitchen floor, in a puddle of tears and apple juice.

Not the prettiest sight, especially when a sticky hand thrust a cellphone to Lucy's ear, an exasperated boyfriend demanding to speak with her on the other line.

"Please, Lucy. I'm not off for another three hours and you know how bad her cravings are. I'll make it up to you, promise."

There was no need for that, of course. A few months of indulging her pregnant best friend wasn't going to kill her.

Even if she was pretty sure she'd never get the smell of vinegar to leave the apartment.

Lucy muttered to herself as she looked over the scrawled note that had been given to her; not that she really needed it. It wasn't her first time rushing to the store to soothe an emotional friend.

"Apple juice...mashed potatoes...caramel sauce? Ugh, more pickles," Lucy crinkled her nose at the thought.

Once she gathered up all the items in her basket, Lucy headed towards the front of the market but soon came to a screeching halt.

_Oh no._

She did not need this right now. Her clingy ex boyfriend was at the end of the aisle and he'd  _seen_  her. In fact, he'd stopped browsing the shelves and was headed her way right that very second.

Silently cursing her pickle-obsessed roommate, Lucy turned on her heel and was promptly cornered by another person at the end of the aisle. A cart full of random items was rudely blocking her escape.

Panic was quickly setting in as she heard her name being called from behind her. The only thought that managed to break through the frenzy in her brain was 'pink hair'.

Pink hair.  _Pink hair?_

The owner of said hair seemed completely oblivious to Lucy's turmoil as she caught his attention, "Uh hey -do you know where the-"

"Kiss me."

"...huh?"

* * *

Natsu couldn't help the dumbfounded look on his face. Did he hear correctly? Surely not. This was a dream. Maybe he'd inhaled too many paint fumes from his apartment. Yeah, that must be it. Because in no reality did a beautiful girl just walk up to anyone and demand a kiss.

This particular girl though looked almost desperate, "My ex is walking this way right  _now_  and I really don't want to deal with him so just  _kiss me!_ "

Dream or no, Natsu didn't need to be told a third time.

Dipping his chin slightly, he followed the order and captured her lips with his own. They were plump and pink and  _perfect_. It got even better when her hands found his neck, pulled him down further and deepened the kiss.

Natsu eagerly reciprocated, earning himself a surprised gasp when he firmly pressed the girl against the shelf, causing the neatly stacked jars to rattle against one another.

When he dared to open his eyes a moment later, it seemed as though the action had the desired effect. He could barely make out the scandalized look on the face of the only other person in the aisle right before they turned around and walked away.

Natsu would have laughed if all his breath hadn't been stolen by this girl attached to his lips.

She pulled away from him then, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright, looking at him as though she'd just been utterly swept off her feet, "Um...thanks...for that..?"

Natsu couldn't stop the huge smirk from spreading across his face, "Natsu. And you're welcome...you probably won't be seeing him again..?"

"Lucy."

"So...Lucy, how do you feel about the color blue?"


	9. i almost lost you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I almost lost you." Requested by a follower on tumblr.
> 
> Word count: 1096

Lucy closed her eyes as she leaned against the door frame, rubbing circles on her temples. The noisy celebration was barely concealed, even two floors above. Not that she blamed anyone; just hours ago they'd been fighting real, live,  _deadly_  dragons.

It was not something she'd ever forget; but there was no relief for her after the battle. Only a strange, detached feeling, as if she was watching the festivities through glass. Like her senses had been dulled and watered down. She could only think of how she needed to get away; just be with herself and somehow convince her mind she wasn't dreaming.

That she wasn't going to jolt awake, surrounded by dragon fire and death.

Beyond the window, Lucy could make out the outline of the ruined city. Small fires still burned amongst the rubble in odd places, casting a soft glow across the demolished buildings.

She stood on the balcony, watching the people below, a soft smile spreading across her lips. Nearly everyone was injured, yet that didn't stop them from celebrating well into the next day.

She had done her best, afterwards, to put on a cheerful smile, but every time she caught the eyes of one of her comrades -Wendy, the Exceeds,  _Natsu_ \- she felt the facade slipping.

Now, in her solitude, she was free to let the tears fall. With each sob, she felt the soothing pulse of her magic flow through her body; Loke's way of comforting her without intruding, she knew. She would have to face him too, at some point -when the sorrows of the day weren't so fresh.

She didn't want to talk to anyone right now, not even…

Lucy jumped when a figure appeared and landed deftly on the balcony in front of her. The familiar fluttering of wings calmed her stuttering heart.

"Natsu! Don't you think there's been enough scares in one day? You could at least warn me before appearing out of thin air," she wiped her face quickly and tried to keep the anger out of her voice.

She wanted to be  _alone_ , damnit. What did a girl need to do to get some time to herself?

She almost voiced her complaint, but was stopped when Happy landed on her shoulder, snuggling into her neck, "We're sorry Lucy, we were just worried."

The Exceed's fur was matted with dirt and he stunk of burnt hair; Lucy resisted the urge to cringe and push him away. Instead, her heart clenched when she heard him sniffle against her skin. She gave him a gentle squeeze and stroked an ear, keeping her eyes locked on the ground.

Of course they'd be worried about her. Even after a normal battle, they'd seek each other out and make sure they were all okay. Today hadn't even been close to normal.

She didn't need to see Natsu to know that he was leaning against the railing, his attempts at appearing calm quickly failing him as his magic caused the air around him to vibrate in waves.

"Lucy…"

The softness in his voice was surprising, causing her eyes to jump to his face. It was dark but she could see the faint outlines of his frown. There was still dirt caked to his face, small slivers of clean skin shown through slim tracks that ran down his cheeks.

Lucy refused to think about the reason behind his tears, "How's your side?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "It's the same as it was when you asked an hour ago," he crossed his arms over his chest, "why didn't you tell anyone you were coming up here?"

Lucy huffed, she'd had a snide remark prepared since before she even left the party, but something in Natsu's voice lodged the reply in her throat, "I just -I didn't want to bother anybody."

"Well, it bothers me that you just took off without saying a word…especially after-," Natsu cut himself off and turned around to face the ravaged buildings.

Lucy watched as his hands clutched the concrete railing, crumbling pieces under the pressure of his grip.

"I just -needed to think…I-I almost lost you…" Lucy's fists were curled, nails digging into her palms; she would leave marks for sure, "I almost lost  _all_ of you…"

Happy shifted closer at her words, making no comment on how Lucy's silent tears soaked his fur as she buried her face in his side. She couldn't bring herself to look at Natsu, his presence only made her chest clench tighter, her breath came in labored pants; a shallow attempt to keep calm while the rush of anxiety pulsed through her veins.

Her thoughts were quickly becoming scattered; she couldn't stop herself from imagining the future that had nearly come to be. What had she done at this point? How long had she spent amongst the rubble…and the bodies of her friends?  _How had she even made it out alive?_

It was very quiet while Lucy contemplated all of the horrible, depressing what ifs, until Natsu's hands latched onto her shoulders. The strength of his grip shook her, forcing her to finally meet his eyes.

He was so close; if there had been any light outside she knew she would have seen the green flecks in his eyes and could have counted the freckles across the bridge of his nose.

Each of his breaths met her shocked face as he nearly growled at her, his fingers digging into the skin of her arms "You're not the only one."

Happy whimpered and curled further into Lucy's embrace; the Exceed was now shaking underneath the strain of controlling his tears.

"As far as I'm concerned, I  _did_  lose someone," Natsu's words were just above a whisper, "We watched you die, Lucy."

Natsu's grip softened when he saw the tears in Lucy's eyes.

"And when I didn't see you earlier…I didn't know where you were…I just…needed to make sure you were okay…"

Lucy nodded in understanding, not trusting herself to speak at that moment. She leaned her head forward into Natsu's shoulder, shifting Happy into a more comfortable position between them.

"I made a promise to protect you and…"

"And you can't do that if you don't know where I am, right?" Lucy was smiling into Natsu's jacket now.

Standing there, wrapped in the arms of her best friends, Lucy realized how pointless it was to spend energy focusing on the past -or someone else's future.  _Her_  future was right here in front of her and she was determined to live it to the fullest.


End file.
